


When Will I See You Again?

by soueikaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Oneshot, Stockholm Syndrome, auditory hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper decides to visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will I See You Again?

Dipper had came back to Gravity Falls when he was 14, not wanting to go back another year after what happened. He had a small crush on Wendy back in the day, thinking she was beautiful and funny in every way, but he did eventually realize she had other people to love. Even if he didn't like it, he got over it eventually. Yet... One fellow he knew had caught his eye many a time, even if he didn't even realize he was being toyed with. He knew he was his puppet, and he liked being the pet. He liked to be submissive, and being his slave had almost filled his desires.

 

 

 

Yet he never got what he truly wanted.

 

 

 

Dipper hated the one-sided love that had formed between him and the demon. A demon, of all things. He was a triangle for pete's sake. He never even thought he would ever love his tormenter as much as he did, yet... He made sure not to tell anyone, to sort things out for himself. No one would understand, and he had enough anxiety and mental issues to deal with in his current state. He didn't need anymore to add onto it. He knew Mabel would just tease him and possibly hate him for wanting to love somebody who tried to kill him and their family. It's not like he could express his feelings to the triangle anyway, he had been a statue for the past 2 years, and that broke his heart. As a naive 12 year old, he only had been on the borderline of puberty, he didn't feel strongly for Wendy even if he displayed it. He had hundreds of pictures of her still, and even when he gazed at her wonderful strands of red hair, he just didn't feel the same. It almost felt forced as he looked back at it, like he had been forced to like someone when he didn't want to. Dipper was desperate to be like Mabel, to have romantic feelings for a stranger. It's not like he knew Wendy anytime before they got to Gravity Falls, and he knew he wasn't dedicated enough to the crush to be in a relationship, especially at the young age of 12.

 

But now he was 14, and here he was, at the border of the forest with a distant look in his eyes. He had to be out there, he just had to be. It didn't matter if he had been gone, he just wanted a single sign of him, to see his appearance again in his brown orbs.

 

Dipper missed his tormentor.

 

His eyes were blank, and he was so afraid someone might find out about his predicament. Yet, the one he was most scared of was Ford.

 

He knew that Ford had liked the small demon at one point, how he had told Dipper he felt feelings for him before he was betrayed and tricked into making the portal to the nightmare realm. Nibbling at his bottom lip, he treaded along the dusty forest floors, grass cracked from the intense summer drought. The grass had almost been like hay underneath his worn shoes, crunching and flying to his sides as if it was trying to escape him.

 

And then Dipper saw it.

 

He saw a stone hand with a small songbird on it, tweeting a beautiful song as if it could sing the proper words in English.

 

_Oh, we'll meet again... Some sunny day~_

 

Dipper felt tears welt up in his eyes as he trampled along the tree roots and dry grass in a rush to see the one he truly loved, watching as the bird flew away in panic. "B-Bill...!" He said in a broken, yet deeper tone. His voice had deepened as he aged, and he collapsed next to the statue, his rough hands meeting with equally rough stone. Tears flowed down his face in waterfalls as he broke in agony. "G-God...," He choked, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands,"I can't believe how much I missed y-you..." He said as he began to hyper ventilate, yet the worst thing about the situation was that he couldn't hear him and his annoying, nasally voice. He couldn't glare at the triangle that had made him wake up with screams at night. He couldn't do anything.

 

Anything at all.

 

He broke in front of the creature that had tormented him for an entire summer, and made the last day, his birthday, havoc. He almost ended the world in one fell swoop, but he hadn't.

 

Dipper felt no more purpose anymore. 

 

"Dipper." A calm voice resonated around the area, and Dipper launched himself off the ground, wiping at his face fiercely, even though it had bits and pieces of grass and dirt stuck to it due to tears. "Dipper..." It almost whispered, emotion in it's tone. Dipper was beyond confused, who was it? "Who is it, you ask...? Well... I think I know a guy." It said with a chuckle to it's tone, and Dipper realized it had been him.

 

Bill.

 

He almost cried again in utter joy at meeting the one he loved after two long years of emotional abuse and constant teasing from others about being single and weak. Sobs rang out from his body, "Hey, hey..." Dipper saw a faint outline of Bill, glowing yellow, in front of him," Chill the waterworks... I can't stay here for long. Regenerating has taken a while and even in your Mindscape, I can't do much to interact with you..." It was almost like the triangle was frowning, his eye dipping to show pure sadness. "I miss ya, little guy, but you can make it without me, I know you can." He said with a slight calming smile to his tone, and Dipper cried even more. "I... I-I-I-I miss you so damn much..." Dipper said with pure agony in his tone, sobs shaking his body uncontrollably. "I know, Pine Tree." The nickname only made the poor teen cry more. "I have to go now, you have to wake up." Bill said solemnly, and he snapped his ethereal fingers, waking Dipper up.

 

He cried until the sunrise.


End file.
